The Rise of Him
by fangirlofthenorth
Summary: Harry potter and Jack Frost crossover twoshot Harry is a first year when he is being picked on by a couple of Slytheren 4th years. A 6th year Gryffindour boy with dark brown hair named Jack saves Harry's day. These two soon become buds but when Jack goes home from winter break and doesn't come back, how will harry handle it? (no shipping! R&R! Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own NOTHING! Everything to do with Harry Potter and Hogwarts belongs to J.K. Rowling and everything to do with Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks. thanks for reading!

* * *

September 27

"Come on, please just leave me alone" an eleven year old boy with messy black hair complained as he was followed down the halls of Hogwarts by three fourth year Slytherins.

"Why should we? You're the Boy Who Lived. You're really famous! Why wouldn't we follow you?" The one middle, a short boy with dirt brown hair and pinched up face, smirked. The boys' followers smiled and nodded. The boy, Harry, rolled his eyes and continued down the halls. The Slytherin boys continued to follow him. Down past the classrooms. Passed the great hall. Up the enchanted staircase. Even up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Okay, now you have to leave. You can't come into the common room" Harry sighed as he looked at his stalkers.

"We're not going anywhere, Potter" the short one hissed as the three of them shared too slowly pushed Harry to the railing. Looking behind him, Harry saw how far of a fall it was and swallowed in fear. When Harry was leaning over the edge, the portrait opened and an older boy with medium brown hair stepped out. Harry had seen this boy around the common room but didn't know his name. When the door closed, he saw what the boys were doing to Harry.

"Hey!" the new comer shouted. All three boys turned to the brown haired Gryffindor.

"What, cat?" the short Sytherin hissed.

"Leave him the hell alone!" the older Gryffindor said in a low voice.

"Or what?" the Gryffindor smirked and flicked out a pale white wand.

"Anteoculatia" he said simply. A deep green light appeared from the tip of his wand and traveled to all three boys' hair, which turned into antlers. Panicking, they all ran away from both Gryffindors.

"We'll get you for this, Frost!" one of them shouted as they ran. The older boy, Frost, had fallen over laughing. Harry just stood there in surprise at what just happened.

"Wha..." Harry breathed. Frost was breathing hard and pushed himself up.

"Oh, I love messing with the Snakes!" he turned, cleared his throat, and held out his right hand, "My name is Jackson Overland, Jack for short." Harry accepted the handshake.

"They called you 'Frost'" Harry pointed out. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know why they call me that. Maybe because of my wand or something" he held up his wand and the handle was a pale blue and it looked like frost on a tree in winter. Harry stared in awe.

"Ollivander said it had been in his shop for three hundred years before I came along" Harry's jaw dropped.

"So your wand is older that everyone at Hogwarts?" he asked. Jack laughed.

"I think Dumbldore is older but..." he shrugged and slipped it back into his robes. Harry laughed at the joke. Jack over next to him and lean his arms on the railing.

"Oh, I'm Harry, by the way. Harry-"

"Potter. I know who you are" he smiled and nodded towards a Hufflepuff girl with long blond hair. The girl rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. Harry ignored the exchange.

"So, Harry, what do you think about being the most famous kid in the wizarding world?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what to think. It's still pretty new to me"

"Don't worry, kid, you'll get use to the fan girls soon" Jack smirked.

"If you don't mine my asking but you don't sound like you are from England" Harry said as he joined jack by the railing.

"That's because I'm not from the U.K at all. I'm from America and the only American here" he mused.

"There are wizards in America?" jack shook his head.

"No, there aren't any wizards in America. My dad is from London though. He traveled over to Burgess, my hometown, and met my mom," Jack sighed. He was missing his family, "Hogwarts doesn't accept anyone outside of the U.K but they made one acceptation for my sister and me," he smiled and looked down at Harry, "She'll be a first year next year"

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Emily," suddenly, voices started coming up the stairs. "Gotta go! See ya around, Harry!" Jack saluted as he ran down one of the moving stairs.

* * *

_December 1_

"Knight to E-5" Harry said as a white chess knight move forward three spaces and right one. Harry's ginger friend, Ron, smirked. A bushy haired girl named Hermione walked over to the two boys who were playing an odd sort of chess

"Queen to E-5" Ron commanded and his red piece moved in front of Harry's white one. The red queen stood from her throne and smashed Harry's white knight. Ron smiled with pride.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wizard's chess. I see you've packed" Ron said while eyeing up her suitcase.

"I see you haven't" she retorted. Ron told her that his parents changed their plans and went to Romania to visit his elder brother, Charlie. Just as Hermione was about to snap back a brown haired boy slid next to Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" he smiled.

"Hello, Jack!" Harry smiled at his older friend.

"Harry, who's this?" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione, this is-"

"Jackson Overland. Jack for short" Jack smiled as he held out one hand to each first year. Ron smiled as he shook Jack's right hand while Hermione rolled her eyes as she did the same to his left.

"Right now, Harry, I came to tell you goodbye because I'm going home for Christmas. See ya in January!" he patted Harry on the back and left the Great Hall.

* * *

_January 7_

"Where is he?" Harry muttered as he sat at the base of the grand staircase.

"Mr. Potter," Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall coming down the stair.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said, politely as he stood from his spot.

"You were a friend of Mr. Overland, am I correct?" Harry nodded.

"Then I have grave news. I received an owl from his mother telling me he has died," Harry gasped, "he drowned while ice skating. I am very sorry" the professor bowed her and walked down the hall. Harry was still taking all this in. He could still see his face clearly in his head. Harry breathed deeply and ran up the Gryffindor common room.

_ I will stop Snape from getting the stone, not just to stop Voldemort but also to have the school safe for Emily._


	2. Chapter 2

One year later

A second year Harry Potter sat in front of the fireplace in the common room, trying to study for a Potions exam Snape had cooked up. He didn't notice a small girl watching him.

"E-excuse me, but are you Harry Potter?" she asked in a small voice. Harry jumped slightly and looked up at the girl in front of him. She looked familiar but he had never met her before. He recognized the shade of her hair and eyes but he didn't know her. He nodded and he saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"My name is Emily Overland! You were friends with my older brother!" she shouted. Luckily, they were the only ones in the room. Harry smiled.

"He saved me when a couple of Sytherins were about to push me off the edge of the staircase," she smiled while stiffening her tears; "Professor McGonagall told me he drowned, is that correct?" she sniffed and nodded. Harry gestured for her to sit next to him. Emily accepted and sat next to him.

"We were ice skating on a lake near our house but we thought the ice was thick enough. I was standing on some thin ice and the whole time he was telling me to stay calm and that we were going to play hopscotch," she smiled at the memory, "He made his way to where it was safe. He found a long, hooked, tree branch, counted to three and pulled me onto the safe ice. But in the process, he slipped onto the thin ice and fell through. We couldn't get his body but this did flout to the surface" she reached into her robes and pulled out a snow white wand with a frost blue handle.

"His wand!" Harry gasped. Emily nodded.

"I keep it next to mine in my robes. Nobody knows I have it so don't tell anyone!" Harry laughed lightly and nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't but if you don't mind, I'd actually like to have a closer look at it. I've only seen it once" she nodded and handed it to Harry. The second it touched his skin, a chill traveled through his skin.

"Its cold!" he gasped as he held it. She nodded.

"We never knew why though" Harry turned it over by the tips.

"It's a beautiful wand" Harry sighed as he handed back to Emily.

"Yes it is" she muttered as she replaced it next to hers.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Emily" he said as he closed his Potions book.

When his right foot was on the first step, he sighed and turned back to the small girl.

"Emily," he spoke. She turned around in the couch, "if you need anything, anything at all, you can come to me. I don't want to replace your brother but...I want you to be happy and cared for" he said as bravely as he could. Emily smiled wide and nodded.

"Thank you, Harry!" he nodded and continued up the stairs. Half way up the stairs, he was in front of two sets identical red hair. George and Fred had been listening on his conversation.

"Aw, young love!" both Fred and George teased.

"Boger off!" Harry hissed as pushed his way passed. They kept teasing him the rest of the night.

* * *

At around midnight, a boys' laugh danced through the air.

"Haven't been here before" the voice smiled as it examined the area. The owner of the voice, a boy in his late teens with snow white hair and frost blue eyes, flew around the towers of the castle. He landed at one of the tower windows and found a room of sleeping boys. One of the boys caught his eye. He had messy black hair and round rim glasses sat on his bedside table. This boy was familiar to him. He ignored the feeling and left to the next tower. This one had young sleeping girls in it. Looking around, another human caught his eye. She had long brown hair.

_Why does she seem so familiar?_ the boy thought. Looking at her bedside table, he saw two sticks. One a light tan with ivy carved in at one end and the other a snow white with blue frost at one end. He felt drawn to the stick. Cautious, the boy opened the window. The room was warm and the boy didn't like it but he had to get a closer look at the stick. The boy picked the stick up and he liked the feeling it gave him.

"Jack?" a small tired voice whispered. The boy looked at the bed and saw the brown haired girl was awake and looking at him. Gasping, he put the stick back and flew out the wind, leaving a thick layer of frost on the glass.


End file.
